The Other Woman
by anamaric17
Summary: Anamaria and Angelica meet again after ten years and still hate each other and Jack is caught in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "The Other Woman."

Author: Anamaric17 aka Brittley

Summary: Anamaria and Angelica meet again after ten years and still hate each other and Jack is caught in the middle.

Disclaimer: Disney owned characters not mine.

Pairing: Anamaria/Jack/ Angelica

Rating: M probably

Ch. 1

She hated the "Baldry Waitress" out of all the taverns Jack would go to for two reasons. The first was the drinks were too pricey for the average pirate due to their strength, and the second was due to what happened some ten years ago there. Her mind wandered as she remembered that warm summer night. She had walked in to the "Baldry Waitress" gettting word the Peal was back in Tortuga, just to see Jack Sparrow fawning over a black-haired woman. Anamaria felt her teeth clench since is was public knowledge Jack was not exactly hers, but she was deadly upset. The captain saw her coming and ran up to her pulling her foreward to meet the woman. The woman seemed a bit older than Anamaria which wasn't saying much since she was only seventeen at the time.

Jack had smiled as he said the other woman was Angelica Teach and Anamaria had just stood there looking coldly at her. Occassionally Jack would visit one of his favorite wenches like Giselle, Scarlett, or that pretty blond Elizabeth Marie who her friends called Daisy. Never though had she been introduced to any of them, and never had she felt an immediate threat to her like she did meeting Angelica. This Angelica made her want to lash out and hit something, and that was just the beginning...

Anamaria blinked coming back to the present. Her fist was tightened against her left side as she felt that same anger growing in her. Jack had arrived back from the shore of Tortura with the very same Angelica in toll. She was taller and wore men's clothing much like Anamaria's, but she was still a beauty underneath. Anamaria bit her lower lip and walked off the deck racing to meet them.

Jack was smiling and she wanted to smack it off his features. Mostly, she wanted to throttle his present female company. She felt the harsh salty air on her cheeks as the wind blew knocking her collar away and exposing her face.

"Ay there luv! Look who came to visit us, Angelica. Lovely Angelica."

Jack had too much merriment in his voice for her taste but she only stood there smiling and trying not to show her anger.

"Don't lie Sparrow. I only came because I need your help."

Angelica hissed with the heel on her boot stamping down once making the wooden dock creek and moan in protest. Jack's smile left as he tried to ignore the dark haired beauty's anger. Anamaria's smile became a bit wider seeing the other woman upset at Jack. She knew that sentiment better than anyone. They stared at each other Anamaria and Angelica with dark brown on dark brown before Jack walked between them to end the silent dislike. Angelica walked up to Anamaria and stopped a few feet away.

"You know I wouldn't be on board the Pearl since you are, but I do not have time for petty differences at the moment. So that being said I shall be staying for the end of the season."

Anamaria's head lifted up a notch and she folded her arms over her chest. She knew that was the closest hello that Angelica would give her. Even after ten years of not seeing each other the general rivarly was still sizziling.

"Agreed. Just as long as ye know I'll not take quarter on ye. Ye get duties like everyone and ye not get in ma way."

Angelica frowned at her tone but nodded in agreement and walked by the first mate making sure they didn't touch. A light scent of perfume came off the Spanish beauty making Anamaria turn her nose.

"Now Ana luv, she's a guest on the Pearl and-"

"I don't care who she is Jack! She's a pirate and she'll work like one!"

Jack sighed before stepping in front of her. She lowered her head already knowing what he was to say.

"Just be nice luv, or I'll forget that ye special to me."

She rolled her eyes as he walked away but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to make Jack mad and something told her if she did, she would be hearing about it for a long time.

"God-damn wench!"

She muttered under her breath going off deck to get a drink. She knew a bit of rum in her system would make it easier to deal with Angelica and Jack of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

She arrived in Jack's cabin making sure to avoid his bed. They needed to talk, and if she got within ten paces of his shabbiliy mattress that wouldn't be what happened.

"Jack, you didn't tell me your woman was still sailing with you. Why not?"

Jack ignored her as he happily bounced around the room making it tidy. She smiled a little at his attempt to impress her. Spitefully she wondered if he ever cleaned up for Anamaria.

"She's just a spirited lass luv. I'm sure she'll be nicer once she warms up to ye. Oh...and she's not ma woman."

Angelica raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and wondered since when had Anamaria and Jack stopped being together.

'Oh...since when Jack?"

Jack paused in her cleaning and looked confusely up at her. He started to count what was probably months before he ran out of fingers and looked away.

"Oh, I see."

Jack let his hand fall to his side, dismissively and turned to face her directly. She smiled up at him trying to pretend her feelings for him had dulled in the ten years since they seen each other.

"I'm a free man luv, only the sea claims ma attentions."

"Do you love her?"

"The sea? Of course, don't you?"

Angelica glared at him for pretending to misunderstand. She may have feelings for him but apart of her knew his first mate Anamaria was very important to him. Not only had Jack Sparrow known her first, but he had saved the pirate woman when she was 15 from a life of harse slavery in Dominica. As much as she didn't like the other woman, especially since she pulled rank above her on the Black Pearl she didn't like the idea of any woman being treated like cattle in the evil slave business.

"Where did ye mind go luv?"

Jack asked moving closer and invading her personal space. She could smell the rum coming off him. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts of Anamaria.

"Just thoughts. Now we need to discuss how you and your crew are going to help me and my father."

Meanwhile in The Faithful Bride...

She twirled the slightly dirty green cup on the table. The table itself wasn't much better but at least it was free of vomit or worst items. She looked around sighing and taking in the familiar scene. Women with no shame and no real morals laughing and throwing themselves around. The men less than gentlemen enjoying the alcohol and touching and grabbing at the loose women.

She shook her head and drained what was left of her rum letting the burn comfort her. She pulled her hat drown lower not wanting any stupid drunk to come on to her. She just didn't have the patience to be nice tonight.

She shook her time getting drunk and took even longer time returning to the Pearl. She just didn't want to be around Angelica and Jack. Stupid Jack who knew how she felt about the other woman and yet brought her on the Pearl anyway. Her mind wandered back ten very long years ago and to that first night she and Angelica meant...

Ten Years Ago...

"Ana luv I'd like ye to meet Angelica Constanza Marie Teach."

Jack's touch on her arm which had sent a shiver up her spine minutes ago was forgotten. She hadn't seen Jack Sparrow his crew, or the open ocean for three months as she had stayed with a friend to help out. So seeing Jack in person had made her young heart flutter with delight. She had believed he came back to find her and ask her to sail with him. She not thought that was all gone as she looked up into the eyes of the other woman.

"A pleasure I'm sure, Ana."

"It's Anamaria. Anamaria Rosa Delgado-Reveres."

She hadn't meant to snap at the other woman especially since she was Jack's friend. However, she felt this one was an immediate threat to her relationship with Jack, whatever that was. Plus she really hated that nickname...

Present...

Anamaria sighed and drained the rest of her rum. Yeah, she knew going back to the Pearl is going to be Hell. She shook her head, picked up her effects which had been in the chair next to her and paid her tab. She took off hoping to at least gain her way back on the Pearl without having to see Jack and Angelica laughing and such together. The thought made her blood boil.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Arriving back on the Pearl was worst than Anamaria had originally thought as she rounded the corner and bumped right into Angelica. Not that she was planning on saying excuse me but Jack was there too and he looked out of sorts. She stared at him for a minute longer to let him know she knew something was up but then turned her attention to the other woman.

It was getting late and she didn't want to argue so she just sighed walking pass her to her cabin. Jack called her name and she gritted her teeth turning back to face the captain.

"I wanna speak with ye for a minute luv." He said and his voice didn't hold any menace so she knew it wasn't about earlier. She nodded and walked into his quarters.

"What is it Jack?" She asked trying to be nice since he didn't know it yet but her temper was flaring.

"Angelica may be here for at least the next four months…that means she'll need a place to sleep." Jack wasn't looking at her and for some reason he was avoiding his favorite chair which almost never happened since there was always a bottle of rum next to it. She sighed staying near the door so she could leave when she felt like it.

"I don't see the problem Jack…there's plenty of room below deck and if all else fails I'm sure you'll welcome her to you own bed." She said unable to keep her voice neutral. Jack frowned at her but she didn't care at the moment. The captain walked up to her trapping her between the doorframe and his arms and she really wished he wouldn't. Although she wasn't quite drunk and she hadn't been with Jack for a long time now, he was still that arrogant, idiot of a man she once gave her heart to.

"Now luv, I didn't make you sleep below deck with the men and I'll not do that to Angelica."

The way he said her name made her want to punch him. He ran a hand through the side of her locks and she turned her head away.

"What do ye want Jack?"

"I want ye to welcome her to your quarters. I'll have Gibbs set up an extra mattress since ye two don't exactly like each other. In the morning is the earliest so tonight she has to room with you."

Anamaria laughed, it was all she could do to avoid telling Jack to go to hell. She was not sleeping in the same bed, let alone room with Angelica. If she had her way, she wouldn't even be in the same hemisphere as the other woman. Jack waited patiently for her to say something but she just kept laughing.

"Ana? Is that a maybe?"

She became serious and tossing her hair behind her pushed Jack away. She hated being that close to him knowing he only wanted to be that close so she would help him out. As much as she was fond of Jack there was no way she was going to board with Angelica.

"Tell Gibbs to bring that extra mattress in your room because I'll run ye precious Angelica threw if she so much as sets foot in the direction of ma cabin!" With that she spit on his floor, turned her back to him and exited the room. She didn't so much as glance back when Jack called her name.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

She didn't want to be anywhere near Jack's first mate if she could avoid it. That woman's temper and her own were bound to end up causing a tiny fire on the Black Pearl. She had heard the whole thing from Jack's cabin since she hadn't been very far from it.

"Jack I'd prefer to stay up rather than share a room and bed with your...whatever she is to you."

She said pushing her thick hair behind her for emphasis and looking the distressed man in the eyes. A part of her felt childish for her remark but she had to admit it, if Jack was really seeing Anamaria she would rather know it now before anything happened between them. Not that she was planning that or anything, she just was on this forsaken journey to help save her father.

"She's not going to let you stay...well I tried to talk to her but she's not listening."

Jack said and he seemed distracted by whatever was going on with him and Anamaria...she didn't want to be apart of it. She touched his arm and wasn't surprised that he flinched. She sighed trying again but he relaxed a bit into her this time.

"I don't think this is going to work. Maybe I'll sleep in your cabin...just sleep that is Sparrow nothing more."

She didn't want the rogue of a man to think she was advancing herself because she wasn't, she just was tired.

" I think that's a bit risky aye? I'll do ye one better ye have ma cabin, and I'll go talk some more with Ana." He said not giving her any time to respond as he grabbed her shoulders and gently ushered her into his cabin. She felt her skin ripple where his bare hands touched her skin, but she had the good sense to move far away once they were in the room for the second time alone. Any other time, and if it wasn't the Jack Sparrow that she knew him to be, Angelica would have kissed him and moved things along. Not too long ago, she thought sorrowfully she had done just that and gotten her heart thrown back at her for being too open and too innocent. A Spanish convent didn't teach a young girl how to deal with heartache so she never learned.

"What do you mean Jack? You are planning to sleep in her room instead of stay here with me?" She said folding her tanned arms over her breast and stepping back so that the darken room shaded her face. Jack bit his lip which she knew was something he did either before he was going to lie, or tell the truth. In this case, she wasn't hoping for either.

"I'm going to give you ma bed for tonight so that I'm sure both ye get to sleep peacefully, Savvy?"

"Where are you sleeping Jack?" She said walking up to him and trying to keep her voice neutral. Jack wasn't hers and although she knew that it would be difficult to know what he might be doing with Anamaria only three doors down. Her blood began to boil thinking of them embracing, kissing, or worst.

"I'm bringing that extra mattress to her cabin to make sure that she doesn't come out in the middle of the night to make good on her threat, and also because I respect ye honor luv and don't want rumors started on board."

Angelica rolled her eyes and shaking her head because she knew there were more than one kind of lie thrown into that statement. She didn't call him on it, what pirate would ever do that to another one anyway; and after all she did need his help. She smiled patting the collar of his shirt and placing her smaller tan hands in his.

"Of course Jack, just remember you have trained me in the art of swordplay. I think maybe you should be more worried about my threats should I choose to make any to Anamaria than hers to me. Goodnight Jack."

She took a pillow and blanket off the bed and pushed him out of his own room, shutting the door in his face. She kicked off her boots before making her way to that all too familiar bed of his. It felt too big without his body next to hers, and there was a chill in the air. Angelica sighed rolling over to her back and staring up at the ceiling. Anamaria was going to be trouble every bone in her body told her so...and she really hated Jack right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

There was a knock on her door and she immediately went for her cutlass. She wiped the blade against the side of her pants to drown out the sound of metal as she went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me luv, open up please."

Anamaria frowned placing the sword on the small, wooden table she used as an extra chair sometimes and opened the door not any happier to see him as she was the first time this evening. She looked him over and saw the pillow and blanket. The sight made it hard for her not to shake her head no.

"She's not staying here Jack."

"I know she isn't...I am. Come on, ye not going to turn me away are ye?"

Jack grinned coming closer and she back up instinctually. Her heart knew she had won a small victory but it was fleeting and Jack would remain a mystery until the end to her. She gave him a hard glare before she walked back into her room leaving the door for him to follow.

"I knew ye wouldn't leave me out there. Angelica's a bit upset that I didn't stay with her but I'm only being nice ye know...giving the guest ma room." Jack said as he stripped off his boots and placed his pillow and blanket on the bed. Anamaria just sat there hardly listening to him and trying to think of something nice to say...nothing appeared. Jack started to talk again as he sat by her on the bed but she stopped him.

"Jack...I'm not here so you can impress your...guest." She said before looking at him and then looking away.

"If you're going to stay here you will need that other mattress...I'm not sleeping with you."

Jack's mouth fell open for a second like those words had never been spoken to him before and if it were any other man, she would have laughed. Jack shook his head in the positive before grabbing her hand and rubbing the back of it and making her close her eyes unwillingly.

"Ok luv...whatever ye want but for tonight just let me?"

They were sweet words, too sweet for Jack and she was not in any mood to play whatever game he was playing. She didn't want Angelica thinking she was like Scarlett or Giselle. Most of all, she knew she couldn't handle seeing him flirt and fawn over that woman if she did fall back into her past with Jack. She laid down ignoring him because it was easier than asking him not to hurt her again. Jack's weight was comforting next to hers and she didn't want to admit it but she always slept better with him near.

"Goodnight luv."

"Goodnight Jack."

She sighed under her breath not wanting him to hear it and she closed her eyes and his arm came around her waist. She knew it would be useless to move it because that rascal would just replace it once she was sleep. They slept soon afterwards and Anamaria hated to admit it but Jack still claimed her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Anamaria awoke the next morning, the sun just coming into the tiny window on the east side of her cabin. She had forgotten Jack had stayed the night and so finding herself wrapped in her strong, tan arms was a bit surprising. They had somehow moved together in the night and Anamaria had ended up with her head resting on his chest, nose close to his neck inhaling him. The rogue pirate's hands were no longer only holding as one was under her shirt and resting on her upper back close to her shoulder, and the other one was securely holding her leg up spreading it a bit so that she was half straddling him. His lips oh so close to her own that the intimacy of the whole situation made it hard for her to look up.

She could feel their collective body heat through the thin pajamas she was wearing. Just as her body became more aware of the man below her, she could feel the hardness of his manhood jutting persistently against the apex of her thigh and the most intimate part of her anatomy. She closed her eyes fighting the wanton feeling, need to have Jack like she had so many months ago. In fact, she didn't move at all partially hating the weakness of it but wanting to cherish if for a little longer.

Eventually Jack moved in his sleep and she shivered feeling his warm, rough hands slide down her back and over her thigh as he still held onto her raised leg in sleep. Several minutes passed and the pirate woman knew he would wake any moment to find her staring up at him. She didn't that but at the same time, she refused to do anything about it. Her mind wandered in the silent room as Jack continued to slumber. She thought about the first time they made love and immediately regretted it feeling herself grow wet and her nipples hardened. Anamaria bit her lip trying to forget the way Jack's heavier body had felt that night as he told her she was beautiful, special, and that he would be gentle with her. She had only been about 19 at the time it with Jack she had known it would be a very special moment for her. Unconsciously she had moved so that more of her body was on top of his and waking him up.

"Well this is certainly the best way for a man to wake up eh?"

Jack said his voice rough from sleep and rumbling through her since they were so close. She licked her lips glaring down at him especially since he didn't seem in the bit surprised. Instead of moving and storming off as usually, Anamaria sighed and moved until she was fully on top. She sat up a bit looking down at him and feeling his wicked hands coming around to her waist on eithher side.

"This might seem in your favor Jack, but I know how to ruin things for you if I wanted."

She said and he raised an eyebrow at her quite interested in what she had to say. She leaned down touching his chest feeling him groan because of it and all the while slowly moving her hips down on his own.

"Like what Ana luv?"

He whispered letting a hand find her navel under her shirt before moving up and caressing the tender underside of her left breast. She fluttered her eyelashes lost in the touch for a second before she let out a sigh and looked into his eyes again.

"Like I could leave you here now all worked up, and then perhaps tell your pretty Angelica all about this. I'm sure that will cool your blood and hers too."

Anamaria whispered back in his ear enjoying the feel of his hair against her lips and the way his whole body tensed at her words. She may still want Jack but she wasn't going to let him play with her unless she was playing too. If by denying him meant she denied herself too, she could learn to live with that. Instead of Jack becoming serious and pushing her away before going to Angelica like she assumed he laughed.

"My you are wicked when you are upset huh Ana?"

He said grinning at her and making her frown confused. She didn't have time to figure things out as Jack flipped them over and started kissing her.

"You even taste better all angry...like some exotic wine."

"Shut up Jack. I'm still mad at mmmm..."

She reply being kissed into submission once more and letting out a moan once Jack's skillful tongue moved to her throat suckling and tasting her. Anamaria was still mad about the other woman on the ship but at the moment she let it all slip away because Jack was choosing her. She still feared it might just be for the moment but she didn't care anymore especially when he kissed her again whispering her name in that low tone he knew she liked. Once he entered her, she felt all her anger and all the lonely months melt away in the shape of Jack moving inside her. She closed her eyes letting him control her movements as she felt every inch of his hard, large manhood pressing in as far in as he could go.

"Jack slow...slow please."

"Relax and I'll slow down luv."

He challenged back and Anamaria felt her voice falter as another sound of pleasure spilled forth slightly making her ashamed but free nontheless. She opened her eyes and was stunned to see Jack staring down at her with so much passion in his own brown orbs. He smiled and she tried to smile too but it came out more as a silent wail when he lifted her legs all the way up wrapping them tightly around his waist and she locked her feet one over the other against his lower back. Her cries got a bit louder to the point that Jack was kissing her, his tongue sucking on her own and causing her to lift her head up a bit to keep them connected. She was dizzy, close to climaxing and all she could think was that Jack was still choosing her. Once his right hand reached between their bodies to touch that special pearl of hers she gasped his name leaving her mouth somewhat muffled still by his tongue and she felt her entire body shake violently. She gasped once more turning her face into the pillows as he came soon after lightly nipping at her shoulder but not enough to break the skin. She weakly attempted to wipe the sweat from her face and his too as he collapsed on her chest pulling out and kissing her collarbone. They remained like that catching their breath for a very long time.

"I'm still making you get a mattress if ye going to stay in here."

She said sometime later, her voice still shaky and her body still limp. Jack pouted running a hand over one of her nipples making her squirm in delight.

"Ye sure?"

He asked and she only smiled before she let sleep find her knowing Jack wasn't going anywhere for the next few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Angelica sat up in the bed still holding Jack's pillow tight to her and with one of her long, black tresses blocking her view. Someone was in the room with her, she could hear them moving stuff around and for a minute or two, she believe it was all a dream but then a warm body sat down beside her. Jumping for her cutlass, which was on the other side of the bed, a tan hand stopped her and turned her over.

"Hello there luv ye weren't going to kill me were you?"

Jack said grinning down at her and she glared back before pushing his hands off her and sitting up bringing the blankets with her. She managed to look him in the eyes as she spoke.

"Why are you here Jack? I thought you could have had the decency to knock first."

"What to come into me own cabin? I just came to see after ye. Gibbs said ye haven't been out of this room all day. Are ye fine?"

Angelica could have smacked him for that but she was a lady after all. She didn't know to feel upset or embarrassed or both. Jack Sparrow was an idiot who happened to sleep a few doors down from her with another woman and here he was asking if she was ok. Bloody Hell!

"I'm fine Jack, I guess I should ask what kept ye but I think I already know."

Jack's face faltered and her heart sank knowing she was right thinking Jack had slept with Anamaria. She wanted to do so many different things just then and crying just happened to be her least favorite. Instead she shook her head getting up and getting dressed muttering in Spanish before she walked out of the cabin leaving Jack sitting on the bed lost in his thoughts. Angelica decided she would bare this reality for her own good since she only wanted Jack's help saving her father in the end. She was tough and it hurt to know she was second best but she couldn't blame Jack. Ten years was a long time to not be with someone, and maybe they just grew apart she thought picking away at her cold lunch of catfish and beans. She looked up at the afternoon sun watching it radiate on the ocean that she loved so much and she thought of being back on Queen Anne's Revenge. She thought the sooner she got back to her father, the sooner her heart wouldn't feel like there was a giant hole in it.

That eveing Angelica sat alone on the deck listening to the spray of the ocean and answering her call in her heart. Jack, the idiot had offered her dinner with him and of course Anamaria but she refused. Speaking of the other woman alone was enough to make her want to spit knowing she had Jack but there was nothing she could do. Instead, like always when she was feeling hurt, she worked on her plan to free her father from the cursed death he would soon meet without Jack's help.

" Ye got to stop disappearing on me luv."

Jack's voice cut into her nerves and she turned around to see not only him but Anamaria some ways back. She looked the other woman over taking in her profile and mentally making notes. She let all that brown hair fall down her back, her arms bare for once and her shirt a dark green the color of slug's blood once they were stepped on. Her legs were in a man's type trousers which Angelica actually thought fit her well, and she wore her familiar boots dusty, wet exterior, and strong leather. She looked away back to Jack and frown because he was keeping himself back some as if he didn't want Anamaria to see him touch her.

"Perhaps I'm just hiding in plain sight Jack." She said looking back at the ocean before Jack laughed clearly drunk or something. That laugh rolled over her body in waves making her shiver and she was momentarily dizzy with the feeling of it. The memories of them laughing like that together in her bedroom back at the Spanish Convent because they had outsmarted her chambermaids. Those memories fading and growing more and more difficult to recall.

"I want ye to be on watch tonight aye?"

She only nodded her head at the order not looking at him. He patted her shoulder in a very formal manner and walked away. She didn't have to turn around to know the other woman was still there watching her. She sighed and waited for something cold to slide out of Jack's latest treasure's mouth. Instead the reply she got made her turn around with confusion and shock.

"Angelica, he's not mine ye know. I mean it, Jack and I have an understanding but he's not truly anymore mine than he is yours."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Some hours ago...

She awoke to Jack's kisses and pulled him closer before he made it a game of catch and release. They had managed to make love twice more before sleep conquered once more. It was nearly three in the afternoon when Jack got up to leave which she knew would happen eventually. She just couldn't explain why her bed suddenly felt colder and less like a place she wanted to be. She sighed laying looking up at the ceiling and waiting a whole ten minutes before she got dressed and met the crew on deck. She didn't want to give orders or be mean today but she had to save face because a part of her was still ashamed for the very womanly noises Jack had forced from her body.

When she managed to see Angelica trotting off to the back of the Pearl she held her dislike aside. Something in the other woman's walk told her she was hurting and bad. Pity was not in Anamaria's vocabulary or mindset, so to feel that and for a woman she hated surprised her some. Jack must have really said or done something stupid she thought as she walked towards his cabin.

"Jack...what's wrong with ye lass?" She asked and he looked up at her from his bed. His handsome face wary and crestfallen like Angelica had slapped him or called his mother's soul to the devil.

"Ye should shut the door luv." He said very seriously and although she normally wouldn't do what he asked without an argument, she only nodded her head and closed the door. She sat on the bed close to him looking up at him and waiting for an explanation.

"Angelica knows we were together luv." He said not all together unhappy about it. Anamaria sighed not feeling sorry for being choosen but a twinge or more of spite crawled into her just then. She grabbed Jack's collar and pulled him close enough to kiss. Their eyes meant and she gasped feeling their connection. Her heart beat double time in her chest and she felt herself falling back under his spell. Why the hell did this happen everytime they were close and on a bed?

"Do you want her instead of me Jack? Be honest I won't be angry."

Jack's gaze slid down her chest and back up and then his hands were on her own and pulling her close. She let him kiss her not really wanting to stop him. He placed two more kisses against her lips his smooth and pale pink. She looked at him waiting for an answer but Jack just kept staring in her brown eyes with his own.

"Anamaria I..."

She smiled placing a finger over his lips to hush anything more he was going to say. She knew then that Jack would only belong to himself but that he didn't have the gull to tell her or Angelica. She kissed him once more running her cheek against his own before pulling back and standing up.

"Ye don't need the mattress Jack...but ye will need to explain things to her."

Anamaria sighed looking up at Angelica's shocked features now in the present. The other pirate looked much like Elizabeth Swann did when she realized that Anamaria hadn't been too happy to hear about her selling Jack out to Davy Jone's beastie some years ago. Angelica wore a purple and red striped flannel shirt that was a size too small showing her cleavage some. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail along one side of her head, the front loose and wavy as the wind tossed and played with it. She wore a almost blood red skirt to match and any other time, Anamaria would have made a sly remark about proper ladies and pirates not going together.

Her own words making her braver and actually not seeing Angelica as a threat for a moment. In fact, she almost felt guilty but didn't let it show.

"What do you mean Anamaria?" Angelica said in Spanish because it was their mother language and things like Jack should be talked about in some kind of intimate setting.

"Ye know exactly what I mean. Jack is free and he always will be. We may want him to be ours solely but he won't."

"Are you his woman?" Angelica asked her back braced against the railing and her footing loose. Anamaria watched her knowing her form was that of offense and that the other woman was willing to fight if she had to. Anamaria wasn't going to fight for three reasons with the first being the Pearl was her home. She lived there and she would not risk Jack's anger for the second reason, but the third and more important reason was she actually felt some respect for Angelica.

"Jack is Jack that's it. I know where I stand with him if that's what ye mean but I also known him for most of my life. He...he once claimed that I was his. Did he ever say that to ye?"

She asked the question forcing the syllables from her throat and she saw Angelica's stance falter. Anamaria's heart jumped in her chest knowing for sure when Jack had told her that years ago, he hadn't been lying.

"Goodnight Angelica." She said leaving to find work to do downstairs. She had enough talking about Jack for one night, especially since he would be sleeping next to her again. Her mind should be racing with thoughts of that but her heart was heavy knowing the truth of being the only woman Jack Sparrow had ever choose, and the only one he ever would. Angelica was just as wounded, maybe more and yet he never told her he had choose her. Where did that leave them all she wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Two weeks passed aboard the Black Pearl and they were at least only a day behind the Queen Anne's Revenge which meant that soon, Angelica would be leaving them. Not that Anamaria wasn't thrilled about it, but something told her that would not be the end of this adventure. Every night since her conversation with Angelica about Jack, they seem to drift to more and more conversations about how they meant him when no one else was around. It was nice to talk to another woman, even if it was her rival, but they were far from friends. If she had to, Anamaria knew she would still run Angelica through with a cutlass.

She was washing her hair with her leftover bath water Jack kindly supplied her with that morning and that's when she heard Angelica and Jack fighting about something. She at first had an inkling it might be about her since she was still sleeping and making love with Jack every night. However, when Jack started shouting back she knew it was somehow bigger than herself. She hastily got the extra water out of her long, brown hair and whipped the wet strands behind her smoothing down the ends hoping the heat wouldn't frizz them too bad. Jack was notorious for teasing her when she had frizzy hair and she hated that.

"I'm not doing that it's a stupid idea Jack. Stupid and it lacks common sense like you do."

"Well...you walk like a girl."

"You would know."

Anamaria had to hide a smile at Angelica's quick tongue and somehow, a part of her was beginning to warm to the other woman. She watched from the sidelines at the shock on Jack''s face. He was wearing only a pair of brown britches that were a bit worn at the knees and too long at the bottom. His black boots would have covered up the length if only he had them on but his toes were out in the air and his feet were bare. Anamaria thought about those feet and the way they felt at night warm and large next to her own. His hair was loose without even a bandana and if she didn't already know it, it was clear Jack had just tumbled out of bed.

"Angelica I'm...I can't leave the Pearl. I'll help some other way but once you're gone I'm staying."

Anamaria's ears perked up now and she frowned wondering what the hell was going on. Angelica might be slightly tolerable now, but the ship would sink before she let her kidnap Jack onto the Queen Anne's Revenge.

"Jack, what's going on here? Angelica?"

She didn't get a response from either of them at first and that pissed her off but Jack turned his head and gave her a tight smile waving her over to them. She stood by his side waiting for an answer to appear from his magic and very soft lips.

"As you know we are only about a day's half from the Queen Anne's Revenge and that Angelica here will be leaving us."

She only nodded her head looking at him still. None of that was news to her...hell the cook knew that Angelica was only on board for a short amount of time.

"Well..she says her father wants me to continue the journey to find a way to save him, but in order to do so I'll have to go on the Queen."

"He's not going on the Queen Angelica." Anamaria said staring her down now and instantly reaching for the hilt of her cutlass. Even with wet hair she was willing to at least maim the other woman if she so much as threatened Jack again.

Angelica only motioned the same to her own sword before she locked eyes with Anamaria but something told the brown-skinned woman that her Spanish counterpart wasn't really interested in fighting. Good for her Anamaria thought.

"He can speak for himself Anamaria. I won't force a man to do anything he doesn't want to, but my father knows Jack is familiar with quite a few...spiritual people. They might be able to help him stay alive."

"Not if he has to go. I don't care who it is to save...Jack stays on the Pearl and he can help from here."

Jack stepped between them momentarily pushing Anamaria behind him more to calm her down than to protect her. She didn't need protection.

"Ladies I am here you know and I'm not going anywhere. I'll lead your father to Tia Dalma and from there I'll wash my hands of his mess. If she can help she will...we go way back Tia and me."

Anamaria rolled her eyes already knowing that story but she didn't catch the look of jealousy and possible surprise on Angelica's face. How much about Jack didn't she know Anamaria wondered. Jack didn't wait for the women to abandon their stance before he waltzed off leaving them alone. Angelica let out a string of curses in Spanish to his retreating back but Anamaria knew she didn't really mean them. It was hard to stay mad at Jack. It always had been.

"To Tia Dalma it is."

Anamaria said before sauntering to the other side of the Pearl to go fishing with Gibbs. She hardly thought she would have to warn Angelica again about forcing Jack off the Pearl. The Pearl was his home and the Pearl was where he belonged. There was nothing else to say about that.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Tia Dalma's hideout was in the middle of nowhere and although the Queen Anne's Revenge had finally been in the Pearl's sights. Angelica remained on the Pearl only once going back on the Queen to direct her father to Tia's realm. A part of Anamaria was jealous that at least Angelica had real family that accepted her in this world and in the choice she made to become a pirate. The only family that Anamaria had was a father who hated her because her skin was brown and a sister who was caught up in the world of meaningless marriage and children and who wanted nothing to do with her. Jack was the only person that was relatively close to family at sea for the female pirate. That thought should have been comforting but a part of her was weary of seeing Jack as more than a friend that she shared her body with. Jack was a complicated mess of man and ego and yet he understood her.

Tia Dalma welcomed Jack in to her hut with a hug that lasted longer than what was polite between friends, but where Jack was concerned that was probably normal. Most of the woman Jack knew had at one time been his lovers, and Tia Dalma was no different. In fact Jack had hinted once or twice that Tia Dalma had been his first conquest, although some would argue it was Jack that had been conquered at that time. The voodoo or obae woman took a glance from Angelica to Anamaria and then to Jack before smiling to reveal blacken teeth.

"I see you have a way of destroying the calm in more ways then one Jack."

"What?" He asked confusion on his handsome face as he scanned the room for any loose treasure he could borrow. Anamaria and Angelica shared a look of curiousity between them but otherwise waited for Tia Dalma to speak again. The voodoo woman laughed a sound that brought a chill to the whole crew.

"You will soon see that having women in your company can't be good for you Jacky. "

"You mistake them Tia. These woman are quite good for me...I can think of quite a few good things they can do for me. Isn't that right darlings?"

Anamaria glared at him wanted to tell him for that he really was going to be using his own body for warmth but she held her tongue since the rest of the crew were around. Angelica on the other cursed him in Spanish knowing the daft man understood her.

"As you say Jack, but one will soon need more of you than you ever intended to give. Fair warning to you Anamaria dear."

Anamaria blanched not sure how to take those words. It was surely a cryptic thing to say and she really had no idea what it meant. Jack stared at her confused as well but he was better at hiding it.

"I doubt that... Ana can take care of herself. Besides we are wasting time Tia for it is Angelica I need to help today. Her father-"

"I know this Jack. I always know what happened upon the sea but in order to help her father, I need payment. Who is willing?"

The room became silent for a while with the crew all looking around as if Jack forgot to tell them that this voodoo woman didn't work for free. Jack pulled free a map of sorts from his coat jacket and placed it on the table almost avoiding Tia Dalma's hands. The map was painted in what appeared to be yellow and green gems or some sort of new ink that none of the crew had seen before.

"It's Oriental my lads. Nothing like this from any of the lands we have seen or ever likely to see if we be so lucky." Jack said as if he could read everybody's mind.

"Where did you get this Jack?" Angelica asked her voice holding more than just curiousity. Angelica stared at the map as if she had been looking for this for quite some time.

"I've had it since I were a boy love. It's a gift from...well maybe that should stay with me huh?" Jack said smiling as if he were proud he knew something no one else in the room knew about. Angelica touched the edge of the map but Tia Dalma pulled it away leaving the pirate woman touching thin air.

"This is fair Jack but what do you need of me if you have this already? Shouldn't you be able to help Captian Teach then?"

Jack sighed and walked away from where he was standing which was between Angelica and Anamaria. Once he walked away the two woman both moved further away as if without Jack as an anchor it was awkward to be so close together.

"I need to know a way to save her from the outcome. I need help Tia."

Tia Dalma just stared at Angelica making her squirm under the scrutiny but she refused to look away. Anamaria admired her for staring at Tia Dalma knowing she herself wouldn't have done it. A part of Anamaria had always been frightened of the witch's powers.

"I will show you the way Jack but not tonight. You should make a camp of sort for no one is up to it tonight." Tia Dalma said seeming tired probably from all the things she knew ahead of time. She was like an actual stone casted into a lake skipping further out of reach and never telling anymore than what she needed to at once.

Jack bowed a bit in a fashion he picked up from the east before he motioned for everyone to leave. He talked a bit with Tia Dalma alone and Anamaria had a hard time wondering if Tia would tell her what she had meant earlier about Jack having to help her more than he ever wanted to. Did that mean he was going to start treating her differently? Was Angelica the cause of it?

Once everyone was settled for the night Anamaria snuck off the Pearl and back to Tia Dalma's although it frightened her to be alone with the other woman. She had only but opened the door to Tia's hut when the older woman's voice floated towards her.

"I knew you would come back Anamaria. What do you want to know?"

"What did you mean earlier? I am not a burden to Jack. We are friends Tia."

"Are you really? Don't you share his bed? Don't deny it I can smell the...intimacy upon your skin a smell you can not be rid of."

Anamaria frowned ashamed and hoping Tia Dalma couldn't really smell anything off of her. How the hell did that work anyway she wondered. Her head hurt with all the cryptic things the other woman had said to her. She just wanted a straight answer.

"He shares my bed actually and I didn't come to talk of such things. I just want to know what you meant earlier. Am I in danger?"

Tia Dalma motioned for her to sat down at the wooden table and the she left returning with tea in a pot, two cups, some kind of plant that smelled like it shouldn't be near skin...it smelled acrid and deadly.

"What is that?"

"Shh...if you want your answers do as I say and right now I need silence."

Anamaria went silent waiting her heart in her throat. The room was so still that it felt like the grave waiting and cold. Eventually Tia Dalma dropped the acrid smelling plant in the pot of tea and spoke in a language Anamaria had never heard before. She repeated her chant about five times before she looked at Anamaria and then poured two cups of the tea.

"Drink this and repeat Jack's full name three times. All you'll want to know will come to you then."

Anamaria took the cup in her two brown hands which were shaking. The cup smelled sweet and was a light green despite the foul smelling plant that had been placed in the tea. A part of her was weary of drinking to concotion but she had to know what Tia Dalma knew. She took a large glup and started to lower the cup but Tia Dalma motioned for her to empty the cup so she did. Tia Dalma drunk her own cup and then Anamaria spoke Jack's full name and they waited for the magic to work.

For a few minutes nothing happened and Anamaria was glad she didn't pay the woman for her mystic spell. Then as if by force and through eyes that weren't her own Anamaria saw images of the future. She saw herself, Jack and Angelica but the thing that made her cry was the last image she saw. Anamaria didn't remember falling to the floor in tears but she blinked up at Tia Dalma who was looming over her now and knew what the other woman had said was true.

Without asking Tia Dalma embraced the pirate woman holding her tight and letting her cry in her arms. Anamaria wanted to run and tell Jack and at the same time to hide from him because of what she saw. It was the most beautiful and the most frightening thing she had ever experienced and it was going to happen very soon.

"Now you know but I am afraid nothing can change the future. You are fixed in it dear. This will come to pass as it is."

Tia Dalma's voice was calming and Anamaria felt herself slipping into a calm so sweet, so soft, so complete. She had found out what was going to happen and she was scared but at the moment she was utterly calm.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Angelica paced her father's cabin and listened to the old man tell her what a fool she was for once again trusting Jack Sparrow. Her tiny tanned hands hurt a bit from clenching and unclenching them so much but she was forever filial, never interupting her father's ranting.

"Have you been listening to me my love?"

Angelica's large brown eyes glanced up from her long lashes and stared at her father knowing he was the reason her eyes weren't darker. His a dark blue with a flicker of green when he was in the right light, his skin tan but naturally a light cream color. His beard and his long black hair was even darker than her own.

"Si, Padre as always I was listening. Jack will help us he just needs time with Tia Dalma...they had to come up with a plan first."

"We do not have time for this! I will meet my end soon if we do not move along, and you side with Sparrow in this matter? You want to wait and see what will happen?"

Angelica let out a breath very slowly getting annoyed at her father but knowing the man was under a lot of stress. There was a man out to steal away his soul and drag it to Hell and she was suppose to see this didn't happen. Jack was not being very helpful at the moment with her little problem. Just thinking about him sent a sharp ache through her body. She still wanted him, needed him, and couldn't have him. Her thoughts kept her up at night and the knowledge that Anamaria had once been told by Jack that she was more to him than just a woman hadn't helped her. She shook her head as if dispelling her thoughts and focused back on her father.

"He will help and the wait will not be long, padre. Please be patient now, I must return to the Pearl for the night grows late."

Captian Teach stared at Angelica for a long time as if he could read her every thought. She wished she could make herself invisible just then and as her father's mouth tightened into a thin line she knew his words would sting somewhat.

"You should not lower yourself to the likes of Sparrow. That man wouldn't know a diamond if he stumbled upon one."

"I can take care of myself father. It is you I am more worried about. Now get some rest while Tia Dalma and Jack come up with something."

Angelica smiled, it didn't touch those dark eyes of hers but she hugged her father tightly before he could notice. He hugged her back before kissing her forehead twice once for good luck, and once for her mother who never saw her for she died giving birth. This was a common tradition for the two of them and Angelica couldn't think of a time as a child when her father hadn't kissed her so.

Meanwhile back in Tia Dalma's hut some hours later...

The smell of roasted meat and vegetables caught Anamaria's attention and she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a full alligator skeleton hanging against the ceiling of the room she was in now. It made her frown knowing such a powerful thing could be diminished to nothing more than bones and decorations. Groaning, the pirate managed to sit up on the bed that she had been laying on and stared across the room to see Tia Dalma in the room across from her own. The obae woman was cooking something, she could smell it and it smelled delicious, but she didn't trust her.

"I already know you are up Anamaria no need to spy."

"I wasn't spying, I was observing. What happened? Why am I still in your cabin?"

Tia Dalma walked up to her, with a large bowl of what Anamaria could now see was gumbo, and smiled as she sat on the bed beside her. Hesitantly, the pirate woman took the bowl and took a careful sip, it was really good and reminded her of her mother's version.

"You're momma's very same Anamaria. I know she use to make it for you as a child. Do you miss her?"

Anamaria was silent not liking that this woman could be so insightful and that her magic allowed her to break personal boundaries. Did the dark forces hide nothing from Tia Dalma she wondered.

"I don't want to talk about her. I want to talk about...whatever...whatever it was that I saw. What is happening to me?"

Tia Dalma's smile turned sad before she touched Anamaria's hand and the pirate woman was transported back into time. She saw the first time meeting Jack, that boyish grin on his 21 year old face as he told her his name. She hadn't been but seventeen at the time, and they had became quick friends. Tia's hand squeezed her own again and Anamaria gasped as the images of making love to Jack for the first time upon the Pearl raced through her head. Jack's whispering that he wouldn't hurt her, her own voice echoing in her ear as she told Jack how she was feeling. Jack's kisses upon her shoulder blades...

"You know what is happening to you Anamaria dear."

Tia Dalma let her go and moved away as Anamaria quickly dropped the bowl, and darted out of the cabin running on to the Pearl more scared than she would have admitted. Jack was already asleep sprawled across her bed when she got there so she took a deep breath and then moved him over enough that she had some room. The movement caught Jack's attention and he lifted his head up to stare at her only she wished he didn't because there were tears falling down her eyes.

"Did you get your answers from her?"

"You knew I went to see her?"

Jack yawned turning over to face her, one arm casually tossed over her body bringing her closer. Anamaria wasn't sure how to react to Jack at this moment, for she had only cried in his arms once before, and it had nothing to do with pleasure.

"Yes. I could see it in your eyes that you would go see Tia. Did you find out what she meant by any of that stuff? Is that why you're crying love?"

Anamaria pulled away and Jack let her and she quickly wiped at her eyes. She didn't want him to see her like this...like Angelica she thought. She was stronger than that.

"That woman showed me...things Jack. She knows things about us."

"She knows everything Ana love. That's how she earned her...skills."

They remained silent for a while and Anamaria thought about telling Jack what she saw. Her heart was overcome with a kind of bursting need to pour out her soul, but she remained quiet.

"If she really upset you love, I could go talk to her about it. I'm sure she'll apologize if I ask nicely."

Anamaria just looked at him wondering if Tia Dalma would be that caring of her thoughts and feelings. Maybe Jack did have that kind of power but she highly doubted it. She shook her head and proceded to remove her heavy boots. Jack taking the hint, laid back down pulling the blanket up for her and watching her undress.

"She showed me the future Jack and I don't know how to...I don't want to believe any of it."

Jack nodded as if he had that experience before with the Obae woman. Anamaria wrapped an arm around Jack's back pulling him closer for support and he let her before he mimicked her move throwing his arm across her waist and tightening his hold.

"She's usually right though love. She might not have the time frame exact but the events you seen are true."

"I don't want to think about it anymore. We have to worry about Angelica and her father not Tia Dalma and her...magic."

Jack kissed her gently before she closed her eyes and let his warmth envelope the heavy heart she was feeling in her chest. The next thing she knew, Jack had slipped off to sleep again, the man really did work too hard. She was alone in the dark with her thoughts and all she could do was wait for the future.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12:

Two more days passed before Jack and Tia Dalma came up with a plan but it really didn't matter because Angelica wasn't happy with their ideas. Her anger and frustration showed the whole time Tia Dalma explained the stupid plan to them. She was so mad she stormed out of the hut and went splashing down into the dingy before reaching the Pearl with Jack bloody Sparrow hot on her heels.

"Ye know, I'm growing tired of chasing you luv!"

His voice held its own amount of anger and she stopped whipping her head around to face him.

"So why do you Jack? What do you even bother to care about me when it is obvious that I am a burden to you! This will not work, my father will die!"

Jack bit his lip silent and his male beauty even more pronounced by his confusion. She looked at the ground watching the leaves blowing to and fro. Jack was such an idiot she thought. Her heart dropped within her chest knowing that if Tia and Jack's plan came to pass, she would surely lose the only family she had left.

"Luv I do care about you and I don't see ye as a burden, but this plan has to work. I just know it will!" Jack said coming closer and touching her hand. She flinched and shook her head, frustration making her eyes sting with unshed tears.

"Explain it again, _por favor _Jack." She said looking him in the eyes and pulling her hand away although it took more strength to do so than she was willingly to admit. Jack sighed and nodded before he ran a finger through his braided beard and started to explain.

"Aye...Tia says we be close to that blasted fountain and that if ye father drinks from it...well then he can live and escape death from those hunting him."

"Yes...I know this Jack but how do we do it is the question?"

He hesitated for a second longer than she thought he should and then continued on. The sun had just started to rise in the sky and so the dinghy seemed to shimmer on the side of the Pearl. The Queen Anne's Revenge just off to the right of the Pearl and yet it seemed so much further to Angelica. She wondered what her father would think about Jack's plan and something told her he wouldn't like it at all.

"Then we need a victim...a sacrifice to give up all their remaining years for ye father...Tia thinks we gets the mermaid to do it...less it be you luv." Jack went silent not looking at her but at the river as if on its way out to join the ocean, the water would give them a better answer. Angelica sighed thinking of ways to convince someone to give up their remaining life for her father's to be prolonged but nobody came to mind. As for the mermaid part, nothing was promised and the creature could die soon after capture, or worse they may never catch one in time.

"There are too many factors that can go wrong Jack...the creature it might-"

"Now luv, if only ye didn't storm off I'd have eased your burdens with that problem." Jack said sounding smug all of a sudden and she almost hissed as she glared at him.

"_Que?_" she said and Jack grabbed her hands in his holding them tight so she wouldn't pull away she assumed.

"Thee mermaid has already been captured...Tia has made that easy sailing luv! Now all we have to do is...is well ye know." Jack said his joy living just as quickly as it had entered him.

"I don't want to kill the creature Jack...it's not even human so this may not work...he is running out of time!"

"It's the only plan we got luv...kill the creature and ye father lives...ye get to go on sailing away on the Queen and I know that's what ye want most."

Angelica was silent hearing the bitterness in his voice knowing she was going to eventually leave him and the Pearl. It was confusing at the least to know he wanted her to stay and yet he was obviously more interested in Anamaria. The other woman's name made her jaw tighten and she thought about Tia Dalma's words:

_"As you say Jack, but one will soon need more of you than you ever intended to give. Fair warning to you Anamaria dear." _

She had no idea what that meant and something told her Jack didn't either but she couldn't help herself from asking.

"Jack, what is wrong with Anamaria? What was Tia Dalma talking about when she said Anamaria would need you more than you ever intended? Is she going to...should she be on this adventure with us?"

Jack became visibly unfocused and a part of her was jealous that he would react like that only for the other woman and not her own safety. Although he tried to hide his unease she never missed when he was not comfortable.

"I don't know what she meant...I do know that Ana will be fine. She takes care of herself that's why I lo-"

"Don't say anymore Jack please. Have you no tact!"

Angelica said running down the side of the Pearl until she reached the dinghy again and rolled back to the Queen. Jack shouting her name over the sound of the oars did nothing to dim the pain in her heart. She had to leave for fear of his next words...there was nothing to do now but face the wind.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Anamaria didn't hear any of the conversation that must have gone on hours before they went to bed and had sailed into the Caspian Sea. However, she knew enough not the ask Jack to make love to her that night. It was taxing on her physical self too because she had for lack of a better term, missed him and had been thinking about it all day.

She sighed turning over in the bed before getting up and walking quietly out of the room and up on the deck. Her mind wandered back to Tia Dalma's omen and she shivered rubbing the sides of her arms. What the hell was going to happen to her when Jack found out she thought and how was this going to affect the adventure. A stray tear found its way down her cheek and she wiped it away. She was stronger than this and she was not going to stop being strong just because she might be changing in ways she was not proud of.

Two days later...

"We be upon thee shores of...well the shores." Jack said sounding ominous and climbing down from the crow's nest. She shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight, mouth opened slightly as she unconsciously was used to.

"So what does that mean Jack?"

"It means that we be closer than ever. Angelica and her father will need to decide if that creature-"

"Mermaid Jack. She's a mermaid."

Jack rolled his eyes and she had to smile because despite the stress they were all under he was still beautiful. She thought about the first time he kissed her in the galley of the Pearl. Her kiss back had been shy and unsure and she swore she had her mouth open a bit too long. She compared that to their last kiss a night ago and knew for a fact that she had gotten better. Much better.

"Whatever she is. We need a willing victim and I'm not sure the...mermaid will work."

Jack's words brought her mind back to the present and she just stared at him. Anamaria was kind of mad at herself for thinking of silly things like kisses when she should be focusing on the fact that someone would have to die for that wretched Black Beard.

"I don't know Jack maybe we should just leave this and go back. Ye don't even like Black Beard and Angelica can take care of herself."

"Ye know I can't just leave now. Tia Dalma said-"

"Right. Tia Dalma says it so it must be true. I forgot ye faith in that woman!" She said gritting her teeth and turning away from him. Jack's arm pulled her close and she allowed it knowing it was the only comfort he would give in front of the other crewmembers. His tan hand rubbing down her sleeve and back up slowly.

"Why won't ye just tell me what Tia said to you Luv?"

She swallowed hard in her throat and prepared to say something to Jack. Maybe it was the current thoughts of losing him over the course of this adventure which seemed more demanding than any other they had been through. Maybe it was the things she had saw though Tia's eyes but she wanted Jack to know.

"Jack...Tia showed me what is going to happen to me and I'm not sure I should tell ye."

"Just tell me Ana. Ye have to believe that I won't let anyone hurt ye...and ye secrets are safe with me."

"Tia told me that I...I'm at risk of dying on this adventure. Jack I might not live to the end of this and I...I might be with your child."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Jack paced and paced the room and she just sat there waiting for him to calm down enough to talk. It had been nearly thirty minutes since she had told him what Tia Dalma saw and yet all the bloody pirate was able to do was mutter that it couldn't be true. She didn't know if that meant he couldn't believe she may die or that she was with child.

"Jack will ye say something to me?" She said fisting the blankets more nervous than she thought she would be. Jack stopped pacing as if he just noticed she was there and sat down on the side of her bed.

"What do ye want me to say luv? I can't...I don't know what to say." Jack sounded so broken like his world was falling apart but she knew his pain was no where as close to hers. She looked down grabbing his hand and he didn't pull away but instead clutched her hand back. They didn't say much else just held on, hoping that they could find a way through this.

"Anamaria?" Jack said making her heartbeat speed up since it was rare for him to call her by her name.

"Yes?"

"I'm not upset or worried about the child. How far along are ye?"

"I don't know Jack, not far. I'm...not sure about anything when it comes to children. Jack I'm..."

Instead of letting her finish what she was going to say he kissed her. She let that kiss calm her fears somewhat but she knew if Tia Dalma was completely right this could be her last few kisses with him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves luv. Just relax and I'll try me best to protect ye." Jack whispered kissing her again. She never felt so protected in her life.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

The rest of the week went by pretty much without anyone speaking of the daunting mission. Anamaria kept to herself still coming to terms with her situation although she remained close to Jack, she didn't want to give their secret away. The wind was picking up as if nature itself thought this was a useless adventure. The sky dark and growing more disturbing the further south they sailed, and the waves giving off large spills of foam.

She went below deck and found Angelica sitting by candlelight in the gallery. She started to leave, not wanting to really talk to her or disrupt her thoughts but Angelica called out to her. She sighed and turned around standing in the doorway determined not to stay long.

"Are you...can I speak to you a moment?" Angelica asked looking serious and sad.

"Aye?"

"Am I the only one here that doesn't think this mermaid idea will work?"

Anamaria sighed again and sat down beside her not sure what the other woman would want to hear. Part of her believed the mermaid wouldn't work, and part of her hoped that Jack would just leave Angelica and her father to their own fate.

"It has to work to save your father. We can not think of such things as failure...too much rides on this Angelica."

"But...what if it doesn't? Is that what Tia Dalma meant...is something horrible going to happen Anamaria? Is that what she told you?" Angelica asked standing up now and Anamaria just stared at her clearly not going to share information with this woman.

"It doesn't matter what happens we have all come too far to change things. Jack has said we will use the mermaid to save your father and that is what we shall do...I have to go." Anamaria said turning to leave but Angelica decided she was having the last word.

"Tell me does Jack still snore in his sleep?" Angelica said voice bitter.

"Goodnight Angelica."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Two Nights Later...

They reached the edge of a large cave and Jack gave the orders for Captain Blackbeard and his crew to enter it only after the Pearl was safely through. It was dark and dank and there was only the sound of the shallow water under the ship that echoed all around.

"This is it...this is the fountain." Jack whispered to no one in particular.

Angelica and Anamaria shared a look of anxiety and more than what words really could cover. Angelica turned away first and went to the back of the Pearl staring at her father's ship. Meanwhile, Anamaria felt her heart twisting in her chest and her stomach lurch. This was it...Tia's images came back to her mind and she grabbed the rail in front of her tightly afraid.

"Ye ok luv?" Jack said making her jump forgetting he was there. She looked up to him and tried to speak but was cut off by the ship giving an unexpected pitch foreward and nearly throwing everyone off the deck. Jack grabbed her hard around the waist holding her for a moment and she gave him a silent thanks.

"I think we are here...Gibbs tell Angelica to give the orders." Jack said letting her go and Gibbs nodded shouting at Angelica.

"All Clear! All Clear!" Angelica said loud enough that her voice carried and the beginnings of the Queen Anne's descent was heard. Angelica braced herself for the journey ahead once her father's face came into view. She waved to him and he smiled waving back before she turned going below deck to pray. It would all end in the next few hours...her father would be saved or she would lose her only family forever.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

The feeling in the pit of Anamaria's stomach intensified when they all descended the ship and walked down the path, lanterns and swords in hand, and reached a landing. The cave smelled of darker things than dripping water, mold, and bat droppings. Her eyes strained to adjust to the lack of light and the she felt nauseous from the air but she kept that to herself knowing it could just be a side-effect of her condition.

The crew of the Black Pearl was a little ways behind and between the crew of the Queen Anne's carrying the would be sacrifice mermaid in a glass coffin. She ignored it because she didn't know if she could face seeing the poor creature before she went to her death. She didn't think anyone should give up their life for Blackbeard...he was a pirate so he had made his choices and should live with them.

When they reached the landing she was a bit disappointed and all the more terrified for there was nothing there. She turned to look at Jack who was on her right and looking just as confused. Before she could voice her concerns, Angelica jumped in front of Jack her voice low and in a violent whisper.

"What is this Jack! There is nothing here!" She was close to tears Anamaria noticed but remained silent and just as confused. They followed Jack and Tia Dalma's directions and yet there was no fountain of youth. The cave ended in a giant wall with a tiny leak forming on the upper left-hand corner. There was nothing else there. Jack ignored both of the women as he moved foreward to the leaking stream and by that time everyone had reached the same conclusion that Jack had no idea where they were and that the fountain didn't exist.

"I remember it so clearly...I've been here before." Jack said and Anamaria felt a bit defensive and she felt her shoulders tense ready for battle. Instead, she remained silent and watching and hoping Jack had an answer.

"Wait! I remember!" Jack said something and then he tapped the wall right below the tiny stream and there was a loud, unearthy tinging sound that resounded. Everyone covered their ears, some people fell to their knees. Angelica screamed and Anamaria instinctually backed away from the wall one hand over her abdomen.

Instantly the wall broke apart and the fountain's water in an impossible move flowed upwards. The pirate women watched in shock and something akin to amazement as the wall became the pathway to a green valley scattered with treasures, gold, and in the very middle a beautiful fountain that flowed upwards not down like normally.

"Dios..." Anamaria found herself saying as she stepped forward into the valley and stared at the fountain. She honestly didn't believe that they would find anything, let alone anything as beautiful as this place had turned out to be. She watched the water flowing and started to walk automatically towards it but Angelica's hand on her shoulder stopped her movements.

"No...a sacrifice is the only way you can drink that water...without one ye will die." She said and Anamaria in horror realized this place was a death trap. The beauty was overwhelming...mind fogging and at the same time a lie. She had no desire to do more than step over there and drink from the water. It was as if in that short time, her will had abandoned her...she nodded at Angelica and went back towards Jack and the other pirates.

"Aye...welcome gents...and ladies to the fountain of youth!" Jack announced to everyone, a grin on his handsome face. Blackbeard stepped out of the crowd and Jack's grin slipped somewhat. The older pirate was tall, huge in every sense of the word, and he was towering over Jack.

"Father...are you ready to...try?" Angelica said to get her father's attention away from Jack who she knew he didn't trust and also because she herself was worried Jack might say something stupid. Her father walked up to her and kissed her head a weary smile on her lips not quite reaching her eyes.

"Aye my dear let's begin. Boys...bring in the creature!"


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Angelica moved behind her father and watched in horror as the creature was brought towards the fountain. The girl's hair was dark, lush, and flowing over her and around her in the glass coffin. That strange fish tail, swishing angrily in the water making a series of tiny whirlpools that seems to sparkle. The girl's face lifted in the coffin and she stared at Blackbeard before turning her gaze to Angelica, her eyes a stony blue as clear as the ocean. It was unnerving and a bit bewitching all at once.

"Jack...this is just a girl! I mean how is this suppose to work?" She heard Anamaria whisper to him and noticed the pair had started to move even further from the growing crowd about the mermaid. She walked over to them then and noticed Jack was holding something behind his back.

"She has to die...we make her cry a single tear and mix that with the fountain waters in a chalice. Then my father will drink that cup while the mermaid drinks just the fountain water in another chalice, and all her remaining years will transfer to save his soul."

Jack nodded and pulled the spoken about chalices from behind his back giving one to Angelica. She took it saying a silent thank you that he wouldn't do something stupid to get her father's crew to kill him and his pirate wench.

The mermaid screamed then and Jack and the two pirate women looked over at all the chaos. The young creature was on the floor, the glass coffin somehow slipping out of the pirate's hands and she ended up on her side naked, wet, shivering. Jack immediately went forward to shield the girl from the cold but one of Blackbeard's guarding pirates pulled out a sword and stopped Jack in his place.

"Don't ye touch him! Don't!" Anamaria shouted over everyone and stepped forward blocking the sword from Jack. She drew her own blade and licked her lips nervously not sure if she meant the threat to escalate but she did not want Jack harmed. Jack pulled her back slowly towards him. She looked up to him for a moment and they shared a silent agreement that it wasn't worth it, unless she wanted Tia's words to rang true.

"It's ok Ana...come along." Jack whispered not taking his eyes off the other man. She sighed her heart still racing just thinking of that blade sliding into Jack made her frightened. She didn't like this place, this situation, or Blackbeard and his crew. Jack led her away and the pirates descended on the mermaid grabbing her roughly by the shoulders until she was led to the fountain.

Just like magic, the creature grew legs where her tail used too be and everyone in the room gasped backing away from her. She looked wild-eyed at the men before meeting Anamaria's eyes and letting a few tears fall.

"You are with child, and you will not help me? Is my life less important than your child's?" The girl said and all eyes looked at the pirate woman who stood there frozen by the words. She just stared unable to move or speak but Angelica was the one to break the silence. She ran forward and grabbed the, girl's hair making her scream again, before a few of the stray tears landed in the chalice.

"Quickly, get the fountain water in the chalices and someone finish this creature's life!" She shouted and two men jumped forward to take her up on that but just then there was a loud gunshot from the entrance of the fountain.

"It's thee navy!" Someone shouted and all hell broke loose, Blackbeard and the mermaid forgotten as the pirates of both crew started fighting. Angelica was crying as she let the girl go and raced to her father's side hoping there was still time to save his soul. Her head wasn't in the battle as she thought about the creature's words and knew now the truth that Anamaria was carrying Jack Sparrow's...her Jack's child. She was so distracted that the blow to the back of the head from a musket caught her blindsided and she dropped cold to the world.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Anamaria found herself breaking from the shock of the mermaid's words as a navy officer grabbed her by the waist and she spun around running him through. She tried to find Jack in all the fighting but she knew she had to keep from getting shot or stabbed first. She didn't know how many she cut down before she spotted Jack kneeling beside someone who at first she thought was the girl but turned out to be Angelica.

She started to walk towards them but was cut off by Blackbeard who grabbed her by the hair, kicking her sword out of her hand, and pulling her until she was kneeling on the other side of the fountain. She fought but he was too big, too tall, too desperate.

"Let. Her. Go." Jack voice was calm as he blocked the fountain from the other pirate and Anamaria found her vision starting to gray and she started to fight even more. Looking about she noticed the navy was all but bodies laying about and only three of Jack's crew were standing looking helpless as Blackbeard's pirates surrounded them. The mermaid lay in a corner her mouth partially open but it was unclear if she was breathing. Anamaria looked up at Jack pleadingly and he looked back just as lost.

"So, this is the fruit of ye labors Jack Sparrow. Ye destroy ma daugther and save this one. She is worthless, and since the creature is no more I will take the years of ye wench and child." Blackbeard said and Jack raised his sword walking away from Angelica's body and up to the fountain where Blackbeard was standing with the kneeling Anamaria.

"Ye hand over the other chalice filled and I will make sure her death is generous, or I can slit her throat here and make ye watch."

Anamaria could feel her throat closing because she was swordless and there seemed to be no way out. She looked up at Jack and thought this could truly be the last time she saw him alive. She could die today, and their child...their child would never see the world.

"I'll do it. Just hang on...give me the other chalice with the tear so I can fill it too." Jack said looking down at Anamaria before turning his eyes, dark now with anger, to the older pirate. Blackbeard motioned for one of his men to take the chalice there and he watched as Jack filled them.

Angelica had been up for quite some time now but remained where she was not moving from the pain in the back of her head and her father's cruel words. She knew now that what she had started to do to save his soul was futile, sadly he was beyond saving. He was willing to kill an innocent child because of his dislike for Jack and that was something she did not want to see happen. So when Jack walked back to her side of the fountain with both chalices, she awoke knowing her father would be distracted from Jack's movements. She only hoped he would have enough time to do what was necessary to save Anamaria's life.

"Mmmm...papa...what happened?" She said and her father smiled.

"Welcome back...the navy is destroyed and we had to get another victim since the creature I'm sure is dead." He said before motioning to Anamaria who wouldn't look at her. Angelica got up slowly before moving until she knew she was blocking Jack and pretending to need help to stand. Jack willingly helped her and she leaned into him.

"Switch the chalices...save your child Jack." She said in Spanish before moving away hoping that she didn't look that suspicious to her father. Blackbeard didn't seem to notice as he motioned for Jack to hurry up which he did. Bringing the chalices to his lips, Blackbeard stopped and Angelica felt her heart skip a beat thinking he caught on.

"This will keep me alive for a very long time...not only will I have this wench's remaining years...but a child's life too. A child...just imagine how immortal I shall be my dear daughter!" he said excitedly and then he pushed Anamaria until her head was tilted backwards and she found it hard to breathe.

"Drink ye wench! Be brave!" Blackbeard said and forced the water down her throat, she choked on it squirming and screaming somewhat as she heard Jack struggling against Blackbeard's pirates. She felt tears falling as she thought this was it and she will never be in Jack's arms again. Blackbeard let her go after that moving away and she lay on the floor defeated and afraid of any pain that may be coming but nothing happened for a long time.

Blackbeard drink his cup and then he sat by Angelica waiting too. Nothing happened and Angelica felt disgusted with her father hoping the look on Jack's face meant that he had had time. A few more minutes passed and then Blackbeard felt to the floor groaning and his eyes rose up to Jack's across the room. The look there spoke of disbelief and fear, Angelica had never seen fear on her father's face before.

"Sorry mate but I have to protect what is mine...ye understand." Jack said before pushing the pirates away and walking over to Anamaria who was dazed.

She smiled up at Jack and he pushed her hair back kissing her lips. He was saying soothing things to her as he held her against his chest but it was hard to hear for in her head all she could focus on was Blackbeard. It was as if she could feel his soul breaking free of his body, she felt a tingling starting from her toes upwards like a million mosquitos. Blackbeard started to crumble as his skin, muscles, and organs started to turn to dust and Angelica sat there stone-faced watching as he writhed in agony. His crew ran away back down the entrance and most likely to sail away on the Queen Anne's Revenge. Most pirates were not brave especially in the face of magic.

Jack, Angelica, and Anamaria and any of the pirates from the Black Pearl still alive left the fountain not long after and never looked back.

Almost A Year Later...

She lay on the bed, sweating and still in pain somewhat from the ordeal two hours ago but she was utterly happy. The squirming bundle in her arms was looking up at her and she knew there was no way she would ever want for anything more than this person's happiness.

"She's beautiful but so tiny." Jack's voice came from the other side of the bed and he grabbed his daugther's small balled up fist in his palm. Anamaria grinned looking at him and not able to hide how much she loved him either in that moment. She looked down at their daughter's form, light almost beige color skin, the start of light brown curls on her head, and her eyes as grey as the night sky.

"She'll only be so small for so long Jack ye best enjoy it." She said and he kissed her lips lingering before grabbing a rag and wiping at her forehead. He kissed the child's head too and she opened those eyes even wider it seemed as if already knowing Jack was her father.

"I love ye Ana...and ye too Nicolette...my darling of the sea." Jack whispered holding onto both of them as they lay in the bed comfortably for a few silent moments.

"We love ye too Jack. Always will." She said rocking the baby a little who quickly fell to sleep. The pirate woman followed soon after and Jack waited a bit before leaving the room to tell the crew the good news.

Everyone was on deck waiting with open ears to hear from Jack. He smiled as he ascended the steps and then they all fell quiet waiting.

"So...we have us another fine lady on board men. I have a daughter Nicolette Selene Sparrow." Jack said recieving pats on the back, and good cheers all around. Gibbs said he was going to get the cook to whip up something extra special before they made their way to port.

Angelica watched all this smiling to herself before thanking God that the child made it into the world healthy and whole. She was actually at peace after the whole fountain incident with her father a year ago.

She walked up to Jack who grinned at her looking like a man with a renewed purpose in life. She hugged him tightly and then extended a small parcel from her back. It was a red and black striped quilt with the words Baby Sparrow in white on the corner.

"Oh Angelica! Thank ye! Thank ye and I'm sure Ana will like it. I didn't know ye could sew though." He said hugging her again and taking the quilt in his hands. She laughed glad she made him happy on this special day.

"Ye never asked but really I wasn't sure if she was...well if you both were having a boy or girl so I went with neutral colors. I'm proud of ye Jack." She patted his arm and started to walk back to join the crew but Jack stopped her.

"Wait. Don't go I'm sure Ana will want ye to see Nicolette when they awaken. I want ye to see her." He said seriously and she agreed before telling him to get back to his family. A small part of her was still sadden that she couldn't have Jack but she knew she had done the right thing by saving Anamaria and their child's life. She only hoped that in time, she could find someone just as special in her life.


End file.
